Quinn Dalton
Holy shit I need to redraw this baby soon look how awful and disproportionate he looks Concept and Creation Quinn was made up solely to be a bully character. At first, anyways. His appearence was actually based off of my own bully in fifth grade. But after some time, I kind of realized this was a dickish and petty thing to do. But his design had already been finalized, so I figured it would be better to make him more humanized and redeemable. Personality Quinn is fairly rough around the edges. It's hard for other kids to get that close to him, and he spends most of his time alone as a result of him being difficult to approach. A lot of children are intimidated by his size, save for a small few, and he is aware of this, which is partly what causes him to avoid other people. He's a bit irritable, and quick to assume the worst, sometimes letting his anger get the best of him. But he is not necessarily a bad kid. He genuinely wants to help others, and wants to make friends, but he never has the chance to as no one will come to him and he won't go to anyone else. If someone can get past that rocky shell of his, Quinn is a very dependable kid. He never abandons a friend, and is always there to support and stand up for them no matter the situation. When he feels comfortable, he can act as a good leader as well, whether it be directing a school project or organizing an event. History Relationships Kele Sabrina Marigold Agil Like a lot of kids in Glade Park, Quinn hates Agil too. A victim of bullying himself, he put up with her nonsense for far too long. He didn't have the courage to stand up to her until he caught her pushing around Kele, and started a physical fight with her even. He came out with a black eye, and her unscathed, but the two of them were still suspended anyways. Now, Agil really hates him, but still refuses to confront him ever since that day, and only speaks to him when forced to. Brayden Pin Quinn isn't totally sure what to make of Pin. Initially, he wanted to hate the robot because of how quickly Pin associated himself with Agil, but he can't find any real reason to be angry at him other than that. But as they grew a little more friendly to each other, Quinn found himself occasionally looking up to Pin, as the latter has a much easier time making friends, and he aspires to have that level of confidence in himself. Trivia *Quinn's chubbiness actually stems from stress. Anxiety from his parents' divorce, and the fact that his father does baking as a hobby, has led to a bit of overeating. His father however has noticed this and is making adjustments to what he feeds Quinn. *Physically, Quinn is the strongest kid in the school, at least on the human level. If Pin were included, Quinn would be second strongest. *Is also the tallest boy in his age group. *Quinn often plays videogames with Brayden, but they have arguments over whether Western or Japanese games are better. Category:OMAM characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans